The abandoned demigods
by coolnerd18
Summary: Percy, Nico, Thalia, Travis, Clarisse, Leo, Piper, Miranda, and Malcolm are abandoned for a 'new gang'. Now Chaos offers them a spot in his army. Generals. After 500 years, Kronos & Gaea are back. Who will help them if the true heroes are not there?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Coolnerd18 here! I am an author of 4 stories. This being the 5****th****. I make stories about random stuff, but so far they're all about Percy Jackson. I hope you are one of my soon-to-be-fans!**

~I am Awesome~

Percy POV

I hate the fates.

They are so cruel and will not give anyone a good life.

Let me give you a flashback and you'll understand.

_*flashback*_

_Woo-hoo! I finished school! Now I got to see Annabeth! Of course, I IM her almost every day, but when I do she says nothing and end the conversation quickly. Something was really off about her. As soon as I finished packing I raced out of the school. No more high school for big boy here!_

_I pulled out my camp half-blood t-shirt and stuffed it into my suitcase. This will be fun. Especially being with Annabeth._

_When I got to camp I was greeted with silence. No one looked at me, except Grover, Travis, Miranda G, Piper, Nico, Malcolm, Clarisse, and Leo . Grover was taking a break from all the work and now he was here._

_I sent him a questioning look and he made a gesture like, 'come!'_

_I nodded and went their direction and we all huddled together._

_I asked, "What's going on?"_

_They all seemed nervous until Travis spitted out, 'they're voodoo' of course in a quiet way. Everyone sent him a weird glance._

_Malcolm said, "He is 90% right, though. When you were at school this 'new crew' came in and practically replaced us. I guess they are voodoo."_

_My eyes widened, "what do you mean?" I asked._

_"Well-"Leo started._

_Clarisse, being herself, interrupted, "Jack Currents, Ross Stealth, Ginger Rosemary, Jayden Loner, Sofia Edison, Maddox Houston, Skylar Ryans, Isabelle Dove ,and Ryder Smith. Thank them for taking everything." __**(Anyone with those names I'm so SORRY!)**_

_"What did they do?" _

_They looked nervous, but Nico answered, "Our siblings took all our pride. Like for an example, Katie dumped Travis for Ross."_

_We all looked at the son of Hermes. He looked sad, but added, "Connor is best buds with him, too."_

_Clarisse growled, "That Maddox took my place as leader of Ares and now he's best buds with Chris, too."_

_Nico sniffed, "Jayden Loners." Like it summarized everything._

_Leo's eyes were now sad and wasn't the happy elf he used to be, "Ryder is now the Supreme commander of the ship."_

_Piper had almost the same reaction, "Isabelle is another strong charmspeaker."_

_Miranda narrowed her eyes, "Ginger is BFFs with Katie and put me out of place."_

_Malcom sighed and looked at me sadly, "My place was taken by Sofia and now she is BFFs with Annabeth. S-she also d-dumped you in secret. She is currently d-dating J-jack Currents, your half-brother."_

_My eyes widened and I could feel the tears coming down my face._

_Malcolm looked at me sympathetically and was about to say something until someone beat him to it, "Are you ok?"_

_We all turned around. Standing there was Thalia Grace. The huntress of Artemis._

_"I heard what you said," Thalia continued, "Who's Skylar?"_

_Nico sniffed more time and said, "Your replacement."_

_"What?"_

_"Your replacement."_

_"You got to be kidding!"_

_The whole conversation went on and on and I learned that Thalia was kicked out of the hunt because of Zeus' orders and that Jack Currents took my place as leader of camp. Yipee!_

_A few weeks passed and my life turned more miserable than ever. Of course our little group stuck together. No one looked at us and no one paid attention. Grover had to leave for his work. I was happy I had friends, though. That was all that mattered, but the 'new gang' always made it tough. We stuck together, but we were treated unfairly and that made my anger boil. __I thought it could never grow worse until one day…_

_"Hey Jackson!"_

_I looked up. It was their 'gang' including the 'best buds' and the 'girlfriends'._

_"Yeah, Jack?"_

_"I challenge you to a match."_

_"You're on."_

_Miranda butted in, "Percy, he's trying to humiliate us!"_

_Jack smiled, "Oh, look at that. All your sidekicks are here, too."_

_I was outraged and was about to say something until Nico beat me to it, "All of us verses you, Jayden, Ross, Sofia, Ginger, Maddox, Skylar, Isabelle, and Ryder._

_Jayden put her nose in the air, "You're on!" She sneered._

_The rest nodded and Malcolm said, "Fine then. Meet us at the arena at three!"_

_TIME SKIP IN A FLASHBACK!_

_At three we met. It was time to battle._

_The 'new gang' was in armory and we were in none because the Hephaestus Cabin didn't make us any._

_Jack sneered, "Without battle armor you're sure to lose."_

_I answered, "You'll see." That's when we started._

_We fought and all of us beated the 'new gang' in 5 seconds._

_I was about to put my sword at his chin, but he cried, "DADDY!"_

_Then a familiar POOF was here. My dad, Hades, Hermes, Athena, Demeter, Ares, Zeus, Aphrodite, and Hephastus was here._

_They were in human form. My dad yelled, "PERSEUS JACKSON! WHY ARE TRYING TO HURT YOUR BROTHER!"_

_That's when all the Hades broke loose. The parents yelled at our gang until I couldn't stand it anymore._

_"STOP!" I yelled, "What did they even do!?"_

_Jack looked at me with pure rage (It didn't look scary, though.), "HOW DARE YOU! WE ALL DEFEATED HYPERION RIGHT AFTER OUR FIRST MONSTER! WE DIDN'T TURN HIM INTO A TREE LIKE YOU DID!"_

_My dad nodded, "To learn your lesson you and your little gang are banished for 5 years. Ta-ta."_

_The other gods nodded and left._

_Thalia sniffed, "If he said that we should better pack."_

_We nodded and left for our cabins._

_TIME SKIP IN A FLASHBACK!_

_When we finished packing we left camp and I knew most campers were smirking at us._

_For 1 year waves of mosters attacked us and we became poor._

_On the 366th day of being poor we bumped into a man. I was about to run away ,but he snapped his fingers and a wall was behind us._

_The man smiled and said, "I am chaos and I come with an offer."_

_Malcolm's eyes widened, "THE chaos! Bow down guys!"_

_We shrugged and bowed, but chaos said, "Rise my children! You have been abandoned so I want you to be part of my army- well my soon-to-be-army, anyway. If you agree you will be stronger and in the highest ranks."_

_Nico looked baffled, "Why us?"_

_Chaos smiled, "Because you all are smart and brave. Now do you except?"_

_I looked at the others and they nodded. I said, "We all agree."_

_Chaos smiled and he waved his hand._

_I blacked out._

_*End of flashback*_

**How about that? Do you like it? Hate it? PLEASE TELL ME! In this story I'll be using my own OCs! I hoped you like it because I kinda do! PLEASE R&R! :) :) :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so glad I got so many reviews! I would like to thank all of you for that! I got a lot of UPDATE NOW! (s) So here it is!**

Percy POV

I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a black wall with stars, planets, and it looked like a whole galaxy! I heard groaning and I immediately sat up. I looked at where it came from. It was Nico, son of Hades. Next to him were Travis, Clarisse, and Miranda. I looked at my left. The rest were there. That's when I saw the walls. The walls were different pictures of every single person on the planet! I shook my head. _No, Percy, concentrate! _I thought. I looked at the objects in the room. There were drawers next to everyone's bed and mine had a note on it and—wait a note!

I grabbed the piece of paper and read it:

_Percy,_

_Please wake up the others and bring them to the room next to this one._

I smiled evilly and decided to wake up Malcolm.

I walked over to his bed and shouted, "OMG! Malcolm! THERE IS a Hairy, huge SPIDER ON YOUR LEG!"

Malcolm's eyes grew huge like an owl's and Screamed.

That woke everyone up.

I smirked, "Thanks for waking everyone up for me, Malcolm!"

Clarisse growled, "What was that for?"

I answered, "We have to go to the next room. Come on, sleepyheads!"

They all grumbled and I walked out. I knew they were behind me because of the marble floor and the golden walls.

Don't ask me why I'm not dazed. The room we were in was way cooler. We entered the room and I saw that the floor was gold and the walls were just like the other room? Cool!

Chaos must've read my mind because he said, "Yes Percy, this room is cool, right? Wait until you hear the offer."

I nodded eagerly and stood up straight. The others were, too.

Chaos smiled again and said, "You all are going to be more mature and strong when you walk out of this room. I know you all are laid-back and brave, but it's time to give you the power."

Nico must've made a face because Thalia smacked him and kissed him.

That's right. KISSED. During the 1 year of going on our own Thalia and Nico dated.

Back to reality!

Chaos continued, "Percy, you were the savior of Olympus so I want you to be the second most powerful person in the universe. You will learn everything, but I warn you that you will be most serious and your flaw will be useless."

I nodded proudly and he said, "Nico, you'll be third most powerful person. You will have control over life and death, but you will be the most laid back person out of this group."

Nico smiled at Chaos and I saw pride in his eyes. Chaos moved on, "Thalia, you are going to be fourth powerful person. You'll be boss of the elements."

Thalia nodded with determination and Chaos continued, "Malcolm, you'll be head of the strategists and will have the power to summon anything you want with your head. You'll be the fifth powerful person."

Malcolm's face was happy and his eyes showed approval. Chaos said, "Miranda, you will be in charge of the night of the universe. No, Artemis does not own the moon. There are millions of moons for each planet so you will be driving them. You'll be the sixth most powerful person."

Miranda's face looked glad and her eyes shined with pride. Chaos moved on, "Piper, you'll own the day. Day is for 12 hours in the universe. No, Apollo doesn't own the sun. He uses a miniature version of it. You are going to be seventh most powerful person."

Piper beamed and smiled. In return Chaos smiled and continued, "Travis, you will be the leaders of the spies. You will be the eighth most powerful person in the world."

Travis smiled like he just stole the most precious diamond in the world. Chaos said, "Leo and Clarisse, you will work together. Half of your army will be blacksmiths and the other half will be combat fighters. Also, the fighters will test the weapons out. You two will be the ninth most powerful people."

Leo nodded. Clarisse grunted, but I knew she was happy. No one walks by and tell you, "You're going to be the ninth most powerful person in the whole entire universe!"

Chaos snapped his fingers and I felt a shiver go down my spine. I blacked out one more time.

TIME SKIP!

When I woke up I was in the room where I found the note. The only thing different were nine weapons sitting on a table right in front of our beds. I sat up and was about to gaze into the starry night above my head until I heard a familiar voice call, "Did you sleep well?"

I turned my head to the voice. Chaos was standing there with his smile. I smiled back and replied, "Yup."

"Great!" He said and he clapped his hands. Everyone besides us awoke from the loud clapping. That person can clap _really _loud.

"Everyone is awake," Chaos announced, "Now it's time to choose your weapons. Percy's is up first."

I nodded eagerly and got out of my bed and looked at the weapons. None of the weapons weren't right enough for me except one. I grabbed it. It read ωμέγα. I translated it to English and got Omega. The Greek word Omega was engraved in the sheath in green in the corner of it. I took the sword out. It was pure black and the hilt was black, too. The edge of the hilt, though, had a hint of green and white.

I put my hand in the hilt and turned to Chaos. I nodded and he smiled.

Chaos said, "Nico, your turn."

**How was that? I hoped you liked it. I'm feeling sleepy so this isn't really one of the great chapters I made. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nico POV:

_499 years later_

Training and lots of training… that's what I did after becoming a chaos general. I became the 3rd most powerful, just like chaos said. I was the most laid back person so you were lucky when you died.

My name became Omega- the last letter of the alphabet- also stands for the last. Percy's sword name was the same as my name! Cool! Anyways, one day, Chaos called all of us (the "gang") into his "office". It was huge for an office. More like a giant throne room.

Chaos looked sad when we met him. He said, "My fellow generals, I have a mission you must do. Please think."

Silence. "What mission?" I said, finally breaking the silence.

Chaos looked at Percy and sighed, "You must go back to Earth to fight Gaea and Kronos. They've teamed up and Gaea's eyes are fully opened. There is no choice, but to help. I'm sorry."

Percy's eyes began to go on fire (literally) and he yelled, "What?"

The uproar began. Screams and excuses filled the air. Chaos bellowed, "SILENCE!"

There was silence once again.

"You must go! Dismissed."

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm really sorry I couldn't update! My dad had disconnected internet so I couldn't do on internet! Also, Sorry for the shortness and all. I've been making my stories really short lately and I feel bad! SORRY!**


End file.
